Smoking hate
by LalaHachi
Summary: Roxas birthday. He would have prefered to be alone the whole but his friends throw him a party. And guess who shows up? AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

The fourth of July. Someone's birthday. My birthday. A very special day, for me at least. I usually don't tell anyone about it though because I don't want a party or gifts. All I want is a little time on my own, a whole day to be more specific. Well, that's what I _want_, not what I _get._

I have friends, and they somehow found out when my birthday was and decided to surprise me with a party. I decided to kill them. However since my family is against killing people - shocking I know - I decided to keep a hold of myself and try to survive the party.

"Go to hell…" I muttered to the people passing me. Not loud enough for them to hear it though, instead I smiled at them while muttering even more curses. My whole house was full of people and I barely knew half of them. Right now, I could be sitting in the couch, watching a movie all by myself, but no. My friends had to throw me a party.

In all my annoyance I went outside to smoke. Smoking always made me relax and I knew very well that it wasn't healthy, I had tried to quit several times but never succeeded. I got out a cigarette and placed it between my lips while I took out my lighter. It was old and not fully functional, so while I fumbled with it, trying to get it to work, I accidentally dropped it in the grass. I went down on my knees, not caring about the stains the grass and mud would leave, and started looking for the lighter but it was nowhere to be seen.

"No, this can't be happening…" I mumbled as I kept searching for it. This day was definitely on top three on my list over awful birthdays.

"Need some fire?" Someone asked me and I looked up. A man was standing there, reaching me his lighter. I slowly stood up and wiped the most of the mud of my knees before accepting the lighter with a short "thanks" and then lit the cigarette.

"Thanks…" I mumbled before sitting down on the steps leading to my house.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be smoking?"

"No? Even if I was, that'd be _my_ problem, not _yours_." I said and gave him back his lighter.

He blew out some smoke that rose graciously to the sky as he sat down next to me on the steps. He was probably older than me, maybe 25-30, but I couldn't be sure. He had red, spiky hair and was wearing simple clothes; skinny black jeans and a simple black t-shirt. He was thin but still looked strong. Attractive, some would say.

"True," he said shortly while, most likely, smirking. I looked up and confirmed my suspicions. He had an all through smug kind of smirk, as if he knew something I didn't. "My name is Axel by the way."

"Roxas," I said shortly before moving my gaze from him to absolutely nowhere.

"Cool. Mind if I call you Roxy?"

"Actually, I do mind…" I mumbled, but not loud enough for him to hear.

"What was that?" He said as he leaned closer.

"I do!"

"Aw… I'm so flattered! But I don't think there's a priest available for marriage at this time of day!"

I realized that I should've stayed inside and suffered through the party, because this man was even more annoying. I shot him the deadliest glare I could master before simply turning my head away from him.

"I was just kidding Roxy," he chuckled again and I felt his hand brush against mine. It shot chills up my spine and I shivered slightly. It wasn't in a bad way though more like… No, never mind, I'm just exaggerating.

"Don't call me Roxy," I replied and stood up only to be pulled back down. His hand was on my mine and so was his gaze.

"But it suits you…" He said and stroked my chin in a seductive kind of way while his smirk remained smug.

I don't know if you figured it out from the name but I'm_ male _and if you noticed this you might also have noticed that Axel is _male _which makes us _two males_. So the big question is… Is he hitting on me?

"How does it suit me?"

"It just does…" he said before taking both our cigarettes and putting them out in my ashtray.

"Hey, why did you do-" I was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine.

Mental note to self: Ignore the fact that your family is against killing people and buy a gun. NOW.


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed him away from me and my eyes widened. "What the hell?" I asked, my fingers touching my lips as I looked at him, trying to understand what had happened and why.

"I'm sorry, you were just so adorable." And as if the dislike towards him I showed was just an act, he came closer whispering it in my ear.

I flinched away and glared at him. "You owe me a cigarette," I stated, still glaring at him as I stood up.

Axel chuckled and reached me one. I caught sight of something that could've been my lighter so I bent down to look closer. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"You have a cute ass," Axel said and I felt my left eye twitch.

"Axel…" I said in a low, slow and calm voice as I turned around with a smile. "Do you know where I can buy a gun?"

…

"So, now that we've sobered up, mostly you, who the hell are you? And why are you still here?" I screamed, as I stood in the middle of my deserted living room. Everyone had went home as the fire alarm mysteriously went off and soaked the guests which ended the party.

"Told you already; Axel," He stated and smirked. "And because you amuse me."

"Why are you here then?" I asked while pacing around the room.

"Um… What's his name again…? Oh yeah, Demyx! He invited me!" He said and stroked his spiky hair.

"Okay," I said, my hatred for Demyx building up. He's dead to me.

"So Roxy…" He started but I interrupted him.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed and glared at him.

"So_ Roxas_, want to do something?" He asked and motioned with his arms.

"Um… You're not leaving?" I asked and bit my lower lip.

"No, that wouldn't be fair, now would it? It's your birthday after all and all the guests have left." He said as he started looking through my movies.

"You do realize that I wanted them to go home, right?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

Axel looked up at me before starting to laugh. "Yeah, right," He said and grinned at me.

"Could you please lea-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Oh! I didn't get a gift for you!" Axel exclaimed and seemed devastated.

"That's okay. Can you please-" I started but he interrupted me once more.

"Wait, you lost your lighter right? Here you go!" He said and reached me his lighter.

"Thank you…" I mumbled. "Now can you please lea-" I started again and once again I was interrupted.

"Something else you'd like?" Axel asked and smiled at me.

"Yes, actually there is. Could you leave?" I asked and tried hard to not scream at him.

"I could, but no one wants to spend their birthday all alone, so I'll stay here and keep you company," Axel said.

"That's where you're wrong, I love to spend my birthday all alone so would you please leave?" I asked and forced a so polite and fake smile on that even someone as dense as Axel would see that he wasn't wanted here.

"Then why did you have a party?" Axel asked and raised an eyebrow as his smile disappeared. He had gotten the hint with my smile.

"I didn't, my friends arranged a surprise party without me knowing."

"So you always spend your birthday alone?" Axel asked, looking awfully confused.

"Yes, and I'm happy about it," I stated as I tried to get him to leave.

"But that's terrible!" Axel exclaimed. "Poor you!" He stood up, leaped forward so that he was right in front of me and leaned down so his face was in level with mine. I jerked away as I remembered what happened last time he had been that close to my face.

"No, it's perfect. A whole day all alone, doing nothing." I stated.

"But it'd be so much more fun to be with someone on a day that special!" Axel said and smiled at me.

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Really? Want to bet?" Axel said devilishly.

"What kind of bet?" I asked. I never turned down a challenge unless it was just stupid.

"I'll spend the rest of the day with you and prove to you that it _can_ be a lot of fun to spend it with someone. If I win, you'll never spend your birthday alone again, unless together with someone is impossible, and if you win… Eh… What do you want?" He asked.

"For you to leave. Besides, my birthday ended about two hours ago. It's the fifth of July now," I stated.

"So? Is it a bet or not?" Axel asked, challenging me.

I bit my lip before muttering "It's a bet."


End file.
